Excess molar volumes, expansivities, enthalpies and isobaric heat capacities of binary mixtures of water and various N-alkyl amides are to be determined, at small intervals of mole fraction across their entire composition ranges, using high precision densimeters and microcalorimeters. The data are to be analyzed using the recently developed four-segment composition model which has shown promise of providing some insight into the nature of the patterns of molecular aggregation within such mixtures and their composition dependence. Since the N-alkyl amides (R-CO-NH-R') are monopeptides, it is anticipated that this research will lead to an enhanced understanding of the structural effects of peptide-water interactions.